Hair rollers which are adapted to be steam heated have a perforated core. See the device disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 3,759,271 which discloses a typical steam roller having a shield associated therewith.
Electrically heated hair rollers are per se known. I have found that the provision of a shield with an electrically heated roller substantially increases the effectiveness of the hair roller by materially increasing the amount of steam which is available at the sleeves surrounding the core since the sleeve is subjected to internal heat and a substantially greater amount of steam will remain in contact with the sleeve.